


away from home

by fleurism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream SMP lore modified, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, cheating emotionally, fundy deserves better, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurism/pseuds/fleurism
Summary: Dream’s eyes gleamed with the remnants of war and his hands were littered with the fragments of soldiers’ lives. Maybe that was the first red flag.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	away from home

She wants to know if I love her, that's all anyone wants from anyone else, not love itself but the knowledge that love is there.

 **Jonathan Safran Foer,** _Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close_

_This man is incapable of falling in love and so capable of ruining me_ , is the first thing Fundy had thought when he first met Dream.  
  
Dream’s eyes gleamed with the remnants of war and his hands were littered with the fragments of soldiers’ lives. Maybe that was the first red flag. Fundy had seen a man like that in his father and knows the dangers of loving someone like that. But Dream was also sugar-coated words and soft wheezes. He knew what to say and when to say it and Fundy _just_ couldn’t resist. 

Sometimes, he eyed the rock on his finger. It’s a lovely blue topaz, just a little darker than the cornflowers Dream had in their room and brightly stood out even in the dark. Dream would never look at him as if he was the sun and that was okay. He tells himself that he’s satisfied with this. Simply being chosen, no matter how insincere it may be, was enough. He tells himself this again and again until the hollow in his chest becomes numb.

  
  
  
  
  


▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
  
  
  
  


The second red flag had been Dream’s friends. They were all a little strange. Being introduced to the knights of the round table, to Dream’s friends, was one of the rare times in which Dream gave him an inch of who he was. He had pictured many scenarios. Perhaps they’d be surprised then smile, congratulate both of them. Maybe they’d be loud with the same childish humor Dream had. 

Partly, he was right. They oozed with familiarity and family, pushing one another jokingly. Sapnap was easy to recognize with the white bandana and shallow dimples, a trait that’s still prevalent from the childhood pictures Dream had littered in their home. Briefly, he wondered where the other boy from the pictures was — a boy with a blue sweater and white glasses.

  
The feeling of welcome disappeared to be replaced by a disconcerting silence as Dream’s hands fell in the back of his waist. They looked at him curiously with surprise and something unpleasant; as if he wasn’t supposed to be there.

Fundy shifted from where he stood, crossing his arms and unavoidably showing the ring. He didn't see who it is but he heard a sharp inhale.

“Dream,” Sapnap had been the first to speak up with hurt in his voice strong enough to cause a flinch. “What are you doing?”

There is little Fundy had picked up about Dream. One of them being how his fingers would begin to play a particular beat in times of unease. He ignored the beginning of a rhythmic tapping against his body as Sapnap said those words. Karl, Fundy believed his name was, pulled Sapnap outside before he could have leaped out of his seat to reach for Dream’s throat. 

The rest of them gave him a wavering smile.

  
  
  
  
  


Dream laughed when Fundy pointed out their peculiarities.

“I’m a strange man, Fundy. Shouldn’t be surprised I have stranger company,” he answered. 

Dream portrayed himself as a man few will ever understand and there is a truth in that. But Fundy hadn’t given 5 whole years of his life to him just to love a stranger. Dream’s posture was tense as he spoke. There is a story underlying his words that Fundy will never be told. At that time, Fundy brushed it off. 

He always did. 

  
  
  


▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
  
  
  
  


Sapnap didn’t like him, that much he could tell. Whenever he came by the palace, Sapnap would leave the room. He frowned and looked everywhere else at times he couldn’t. The others acted with forced civility. They would give him a small greeting before promptly distancing themselves. 

“They just aren’t used to it,” Dream explained. Fundy wanted to believe him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Karl would talk to him sometimes.

“I’m sorry,” Karl said, looking at him with the utmost pity. It made him want to claw through his skin till it pooled red. 

The truth is Fundy didn’t know what he was apologizing for nor was he sure if he wanted to know and so he shrugged and forgave them. 

If he had known any better, he would’ve asked more questions. He would’ve pushed further till everyone answered with the full truth but he was _scared_.

  
  
  
  
  


▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
  
  
  
  


It’s 2 weeks before the wedding. 

Fundy liked to keep away from the politics of the Dream SMP. He tuned out the private meetings Dream had at home even if he knew Dream wouldn’t have done the same. However, this news wasn’t possible to ignore.

A new king is to be crowned. _Conspiracy_ , some would whisper. Word has it the previous king was caught embezzling a majority of the nation’s funds. To avoid a scandal, the whole ordeal was settled behind closed doors and masked as a king’s retirement.

This time, Fundy had been paying attention. Sapnap let out a sharp inhale then his chair clattered down with a _bang_ when Dream announced the news.

“That means-” Sapnap paused before continuing with a softer voice. “He's coming back?”

Curiosity consumed Fundy. He wondered who _he_ was and how it was possible for a mere mention to so visibly shake Dream as if he were on the battlefield, bloodlust seeping through. Dream looked alive. 

Fundy reminded himself, _I’m satisfied with this._

  
  
  
  
  


▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
  
  
  
  


When Fundy meets _him_ , all the pieces begin to fall into place.

The whole situation was quite odd from the very beginning. One day, Sapnap sat beside him — face stone-cold, an impressive contrast to the earlier grins he was sharing with others — after months of radio silence. He invited him to their upcoming task of fetching the king. While he was speaking, Sapnap kept his rapt gaze forward to where Dream sat across. Fundy didn’t know what reason he may have to be doing this but he didn’t question it. He assumed Sapnap simply wanted to mend burned bridges. It's cause of fire still remained unknown.

Fundy brimmed with excitement. He dressed nicely, wearing his finest suede jacket, a gift given by his father once he had been old enough to join the battlefield. His heart warmed in affection when he walked out of their room to be greeted by a peck in the forehead.

“You look lovely,” Dream said, his hands falling from his shoulders to his waist. Fundy preened from the attention. The light touches and honey praises were the reason he’s here. It made everything feel worth it.

There was a bounce in Dream’s footsteps. A sort of joy and excitement kept under wraps in his movements. He smiled more and laughed more. He was different but Fundy couldn’t pinpoint why it was so. They hadn’t taken any of the horses nor any carriage as one would expect to be a royalty’s vehicle. Instead, they walked on foot. Punz, one of the knights, told him it was specific directions from the king himself to not use any of them. Along the way, Fundy learned more about the king, all the while occasionally glancing to where Dream and Sapnap led the way at the very front.

_George_ was his name. A childhood friend of Dream’s and Sapnap’s that grew up in the city. He had no prior interest in war and politics and left the city as soon as he finished his education, choosing to live his life in the rural outskirts of the land, tending to flowers. However, due to a chain of commands, he had no choice but to take over as the king. Fundy pictured the boy from the photographs wearing a crown. It was difficult picturing such a small child carrying the weigh of a crown on his head and a nation on his shoulders but he supposed he must have grown by now.

“He sounds great,” Fundy commented.

Punz paused, expectantly waiting. He let a second pass by, an invitation to pry but Fundy doesn’t. Punz sighed and turned away. “He is.”

  
  
  
  
  


From a distance, they heard the sound of a music box. It was a soft rhythm that reminded Fundy of a summer’s day in his memories. He recognized the tune from somewhere. It was the nameless song Dream would hum, as his fingers drummed each beat to soothe himself.

  
  
  
  
  


▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
  
  
  
  


George smelled of Lily Of The Valleys with cheeks as red as the poppies Dream was quick to help him pluck. He’s beautiful like Fundy has never seen before. Something ugly falls inside him. Fundy wanted to grab Dream and pull him back close to him and it took everything in him to not give in to the impulse because it was _wrong_. He had no reason to do anything because George was _nice_. He smiled at everyone, welcomed all of them in his humble home, and offered each of them home-baked bread. He shared history with each knight that Fundy could never have. He can’t help but feel sick.

George was nice and Fundy pretended not to see how Dream looked at him with all the awe in the world.

  
  
  
  
  


▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you one of the knights too?” George asked briefly after Dream had excused himself, taking a bite of his own slice. Fundy wondered if he too noticed how silence had quickly taken over the cottage with everyone’s ears on them. 

“Uh. No, I’m not,” Fundy cleared his voice and spoke pridefully, “I’m Dream’s fiancé. We’re getting married. Next week, actually.”

George flinched. It was small and subtle and perhaps Fundy wouldn’t have taken notice if he weren’t too conscious of him. Millions of questions are visible in his eyes and Fundy forced down the temptation of boasting. Then, George gave him a smile that quivered too much. 

“Oh. Congratulations.”  
  
Fundy was no fool. He may have forced himself to become complacent for Dream but he had grown up on the same war as everyone else in the room. He didn’t claw his way up to become New L’manberg’s foreman with mere luck. He taught himself a million things to survive. He knew how to read a man’s emotions and George wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see.

“Well. I suppose it’s time for me to get ready. Royal duties.” A frantic laugh. “Who would I have known that I’d be king in 2 days, huh?” George rambled on and on with every word becoming more nonsensical. His footsteps stumbled as he got out of his seat from across Fundy.

“George-” Sapnap spoke up, standing to assist him. Fundy's heart ached from the clear concern and protection in his tone.

“No, no. It’s fine. I can do things on my own. I- just wait here. I’ll be out in a minute- or so. Uh, you know what. I think I’ll be getting some fresh air for a bit. It’s a little humid in here. Never had this many visitors. Fundy, congratulations again!”

Fundy looked down at his lap. The ring felt mocking. Blue never was his color. The sudden awareness of the predominant amount of blue and cornflowers in the house began to feel suffocating.

The door opened as George reached out for it.

Dream stood on the other side, surprise evident in his face. “Are you going somewhere?”

George shrugged, acting as casual as he could. “Just going to get some fresh air.”

_Let him leave._

Dream pushed on, “Do you want me to come with you?”

_Please don’t._

“No, no. I’m perfectly fine alone. Why don’t you uh- sit by your fiancé and have a little chat with him? I’m sure it’s been a while since you last had some free time together.”

“What?” Dream froze, words slowly being processed in his mind.

George attempted to step aside and leave, only for his hand to be grabbed before he could. Fundy hoped he wouldn’t have done that. He hoped Dream would have taken a step back and come back to him.

“George,” Dream said, voice losing its usual ease. It leaked with a desperate plea Fundy could have never imagined he was capable of.

“You’re getting _married_. That’s incredible.” 

“George.”

“I mean— I suppose 6 years is a long time, huh. Of course, you would’ve met someone. That’s really great. I’m happy for you,” George said, every tremble in his body giving away the truth.

“George,” Dream repeated, pulling his hand closer to his chest. “George, _you_ left me. During Summer, you just- You know I would have- George, _please_.”

Fundy wanted to laugh so desperately. The words echo in his brain again and again until it’s all he can hear. _6 years._

Fundy had met Dream 6 years ago. He remembered it so vividly. Dream had stood high above everyone else, sword splattered with blood. He looked inhumane. Strangely, a cornflower was tied around his wrist. He never got an answer as to why.

Fundy let himself play the clown. He allowed himself to settle with simply being in Dream’s life in the hopes that one day, Dream would mean the words he said. He gave 5 whole fucking years of his life to Dream, ignoring all the flags and enduring all the pitiful stares his friends would give him but then here was George waltzing back in his life after _years,_ and still, he had Dream wrapped around his finger.

Everything clicks. Fundy had met Dream 6 years ago on an Autumn day, just a season after George had left. _He was just a replacement._

George – the boy who smells of Lily Of The Valleys, whose photographs are kept hidden deep inside their closet, whose name still makes Dream stop – is the person they all wanted to see by their side. He’s the reason why Sapnap had been so angry. He’s the reason why Punz would sometimes look at him as if he was someone else entirely. He’s the reason behind Karl’s apology.

He doesn’t remember ever seeing Dream so infatuated by someone. The world could have crumbled around them yet Dream wouldn’t have noticed. It all felt like a joke. 

_This isn’t fair._ Fundy stood up from his seat, his chair scratching loudly against the ground.

He wished Dream would turn around and look at him. He would have forgiven him for everything and come crawling back, but then he saw a small frame nailed right by the door with a photograph of 2 boys wearing matching cornflower bracelets and knew it was a fool’s wish.

  
 _This isn’t fair at all,_ is the last thing Fundy thinks of as he walked out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> written pre-wedding video. the thought just wouldn't let me rest until i had it completely written down aaa i'll most likely edit this soon but i hope you guys enjoyed this super rough and short one-shot <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tiredssi)  
> [ tumblr](https://tired-ssi.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
